70's
by SaraKagamine
Summary: En los años setenta, a los principios entre el 71 y el 72 un chico de la marine y una chica enamorada de los libros tuvieron un romance, un romance antes de que él se fuese a Vietnam y la dejase sola. Zelink.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Legend Of Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

En la ciudad de Miami todo era normal, las mujeres hacían los deberes de la casa, compras, cuidaban a los niños, los hombres iban a trabajar y los adolescentes asistían a clases y la tarde era solo para divertirse en las cafeterías o en las pistas de baile. Bueno, lo único nuevo que estaba pasando es que los jóvenes de la marina tenía un permiso y fueron a divertirse un rato.

-Zelda te ves increíblemente hermosa.-Dijo una chica con el pelo verde mientras le hacía un peinado a una chica rubia.-El moño definitivamente te queda genial.

-¿Para qué se supone que vamos a salir? Tenemos exámenes esta semana, los finales.-Dijo la rubia con el libro de historia en la mano.

-Oh vamos.-Dijo una pelirroja.-Eso da igual, hay que divertirse un poco, a este paso acabarás siendo una rata de laboratorio y sabes que a nadie les gusta esas.-La rubia suspiró y guardó su libro.

-En tres días cumplo dieciséis, no es nada fuera de lo común, es como otro cumpleaños.-Respondió Zelda.

-Ya, solo que ahora es tu fiesta para hacerte mayor. –Respondió la pelirroja.

-Ni siquiera lo quiero celebrar.- Dijo Zelda, se terminó de peinar ella sola dejando unos mechones sueltos, un peinado no tan bien visto en las chicas, pero ella era diferente.

-Venga, vayamos al puerto.-Dijo Malon con los ojos como estrellas.-He escuchado de que los marines vienen hoy

-¿Para qué quieres ver a los marines?-Preguntó Zelda.- Están todos sudorosos.

-Al igual que tu hermano y ninguna nos quejamos.-Respondió Malon mientras le sacaba la lengua.-Además de que están muy buenos.

-Malon tiene razón Zelda, estaría increíble.-Respondió Saria con una sonrisa, Zelda asintió y buscó un vestido para ir al puerto.

* * *

Al poco tiempo de llegar al puerto Malon y Saria se quedaron afuera de las tiendas, viendo el barco de los marines llegar, a Zelda le importaba una mierda así que entró a la librería a buscar unos libros.

Los marines, que tenían entre 18 y 22 años salieron a toda ostia del barco y entre ellos se podía a ver a dos que se quedaron mirando el muelle.

-Y esto Link, es lo mejor del puerto.-Dijo uno de ellos mientras miraba a las chicas que le sonreían y le guiñaban el ojo.

-Lo único que quiero es ir a una librería.-Respondió el otro.

-Así no vas a disfrutar de nuestro tiempo libre.-Dijo Ravio con un puchero mientras seguía a Link.-Coquetea con las chicas anda.

-¿Eres acaso consciente de que la mayoría de estas chicas tienen dieciséis años, ¿no?-Link entró a la librería y su amigo siguió ligando con algunas.

Dentro de la librería era raro ver a una rubia linda buscando un libro y mucho menos de los policiacos que no es que fuesen demasiado buenos entre las de su edad.

-Disculpe.-Preguntó Zelda a un hombre en la librería con suma educación.-¿Sabe donde están los libros de Agatha Christie?

-Están al final de la estantería.- Zelda agradeció y se fue al final de la estantería, donde el tocar el libro por accidente también tocó la mano de otra persona.

-Perdón, puedes quedártelo si quieres…-Dijo la rubia viendo al chico de la marina.

-¿Agatha Christie? Ya no es tan famosa.-Dijo Link mientras cogía el libro y lo miraba.-Némesis, lo terminé de leer la semana pasada.

-¿Enserio alguien como tú lo ha leído un libro de la británica?

-"El liderazgo, además de ser una gran fuerza creativa, puede ser diabólico"-Dijo Link mirándola con una sonrisa.-¿Acaso lo dudas?

-Así que has leído Pasajero a Frankfurt…-Murmuró ella con una leve sonrisa, casi imperceptible pero que no pasó por alto delante del rubio.-¿Así que te gustan los libros de misterio?

-Para pasar un buen rato si.-Respondió Link con una sonrisa.-Soy Link, ¿y tú?

-Zelda, y si quieres pasar un buen rato deberías leer alguno de los libros de Julio Verne, son fantásticos y parece que son cosas irreales.-Dijo Zelda con los ojos como estrellas.

-Son del siglo pasado así que son un poco difíciles de encontrar.-Respondió Link mientras miraba lo hermosa que era la chica.

-Pues, esta es la mejor librería entonces porque aquí están todas sus obras.-Dijo Zelda mientras se dirigía a la sección de los libro de ciencia ficción.

-No me lo imagino aun.-Dijo el chico mientras la seguía.

-¿El qué?-Preguntó Zelda mirándole y se pasó un mechón por detrás de la oreja.

-No me imagino como una chica tan hermosa sabe de tan buenos libros.-Se acercó a ella dejando escasos centímetros de distancia mientras tomaba el mechón que ella colocó detrás de su oreja.

-¿Estas intentando ligar conmigo?-Preguntó ella con una leve sonrisa.

-Ahora mismo te estoy imaginando con el pelo suelto.-La vio con una leve sonrisa y cogió un libro de Julio Verne titulado De la Tierra a la Luna.-Gracias por recomendármelo, me lo llevaré hoy mismo.- Zelda rió un poco y cogió uno de Agatha Christie titulado El Hombre de Traje Marrón.

-De paso cogeré uno de poesía también.-Dijo Zelda dirigiéndose hacia el estante donde estaban muy pocos libros de poesía.-¿Sabes cuál es el de El Camino de los Sueños? Es bueno.-Soltó una leve risita y cogió el libro.

-Si quieres me llevo un ejemplar.-Cogió el otro libro que estaba al lado de ese y la vio a los ojos.-Se parecen a los ojos de las princesas de los libros.

-Iguales los tuyos a los héroes de los libros.-Ambos se dirigieron a la caja y pagaran los libros, salieron de la tienda a la par y se volvieron a mirar.-¿Te volveré a ver algún día por aquí mi héroe?

-Eso espero mi princesa.-Dijo él con una sonrisa.-Estaré aquí toda la semana.-La chica rió un poco y se fue con sus amigas que estaban guiñándole el ojo a un chico de la marina.

-Hey, ¿ya habéis ligado lo suficiente?-Preguntó Zelda con una pequeña sonrisa, lo cual decían que era raro para ella.

-¿Y tú qué?-Preguntó Malon mientras la veía.-Te hemos visto en la librería coqueteando con ese chico de la marina, y yo me lo iba a pedir.-Terminó de decir con un leve puchero.

-¿Al menos le has guiñado el ojo?-Preguntó Saria con un leve suspiro.

-Claro que no.-Respondió Zelda.- Estábamos hablando de libros, y luego me dijo que me debería de ver hermosa con el pelo suelto y luego me dijo que mis ojos se parecían a los de las princesas de los libros.-Terminó de decir la rubia mientras abrazaba con fuerza los libros que se había comprado, miraba al suelo y se mordía un poco el labio.

-Vaya.-Dijo Malon mirando a la rubia.-Al parecer la pequeña Zeldy ya ha encontrado a su príncipe azul.

-Lástima que sea de la marina y sea mayor que ella.-Dijo Saria poniendo carita de pena mientras se reía con Malon.

-Sois crueles.-Dijo Zelda con un puchero.-Me he enojado con vosotras, seguid ligando que yo me iré sola en tren.-Acto seguido cogió sus cosas y se fue a coger el tren.

* * *

La estación de tren estaba cerca del puerto así que la rubia no tardó mucho en llegar, pero esta estaba un poco llena por lo que tardó en comprar el billete.

-Durante la guerra de Secesión de los Estados Unidos, se estableció en Baltimore, ciudad del Estado de Maryland, una nueva sociedad de mucha influencia. Conocida es la energía con que el instinto militar se desenvolvió en aquel pueblo de armadores, mercaderes y fabricantes.-Zelda se dio la vuelta al escuchar las primeras frases del libro de la de la Tierra a la Luna y vio de nuevo al chico de la marina.

-A esto se le podría llamar perseguir a una joven chica.-Dijo Zelda con una leve risa.

-Iba hacia el centro con un amigo y no he podido evitar ver tu hermoso rostro entre toda esta gente.-El chico sonrió y se acercó a ella, sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse y aunque a la chica le gustase lo que pasaría, se alejó un poco porque él era mayor y porque se acaban de conocer hace dos horas.

-¿Eres consciente de que nos acabamos de conocer? Eso y que en dos días cumpliré apenas dieciséis.-Dijo la chica con mirándole, el rubio hizo un leve puchero y la vio.

-Ya sabía que todo era demasiado bueno.- Zelda rió un poco y él la volvió a ver.-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de libros?

-Me gusta mucho leer, supongo que por eso me he ganado mi apodo de ratón de biblioteca.-Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Pues, me está gustando el libro de Julio Verne, aunque sólo lleve tres frases leídas como mucho.-Dijo con una risa y se acercó un poco a ella.-Eres realmente hermosa Zelda.

-Deja de decirme así, apenas te conozco.-Dijo Zelda con un leve puchero.

-¿Dices que apenas me conoces? Bien.-Respondió mientras seguía cerca de ella.-Me llamo Link Ávalon, tengo dieciocho años y una hermana de ocho años en Carolina del norte.- Zelda le miraba atentamente con una leve risita.-Estoy en la marina desde los catorce porque mi padre era el general, que en paz descanse y por si lo que te he contado no es suficiente, mi afición por los libros empezó cuando encontré uno en un banco y lo iba a robar, su dueño apareció y al verme leer me lo regaló.-Link le cogió de nuevo el mechón y la vio a los ojos.-Ahora ya no soy un completo extraño.

-Si ese es el caso, supongo que ahora podrás darme un corto beso.-Respondió Zelda haciéndose la desinteresada.

-¿Me permite princesa?-Preguntó Link acariciándole la mejilla a la chica, Zelda colocó una de sus pequeñas y pálidas manos en la mejilla del chico y mientras se colocaba de puntillas le besó, fue un beso corto ya que llegó al tren y ella se fue, solo despidiéndose con la mano del chico.

-¡Link!-Gritó un chico desde el otro lado de las vías.-Link corrió hacia él y caminó como si nada.-¿Quién era esa chica? Dijiste que no te ibas a ligar a ninguna de dieciséis años.

-Ravio, ¿no dijiste que tenías cosas que hacer?-Preguntó el rubio mientras miraba a su amigo y seguían caminando.

* * *

-¿Zeldy por qué has tardado?-Preguntó un chico de quince años también parecido a la chica.-¿Y por qué has vuelto sola y no con tus amigas?

-Fui a la librería del puerto a comprar unos libros de Agatha Christie y Saria y Malon se quedaron para ver a los marines.

-Deberías de dejar de leer tanto, por ser un ratón de biblioteca me da vergüenza ser tu hermano mellizo.

-Nadie te pidió ser mi hermano mellizo, Zet.

Zelda tenía un hermano mellizo llamado Zet, eran prácticamente iguales solo que él era más alto y no le gustaba leer, es más, lo detestaba. La familia de Zelda era una de las familias más importantes de Miami, eso incluía que tenían mucho dinero pero ella odiaba que en su colegio la tratasen especial por eso. Y como iba a cumplir sus dulces dieciséis con su dulce y adorable hermanito, sus padres iban a hacer una fiesta importante, parecida a una fiesta de gala con personas que Zelda no conocía de nada.

* * *

Pasaron los días y Zelda cada día de salir de clases se acercaba al puerto, pensando que probablemente vería a su marine y podría volver a rozar sus labios con los suyos, aunque fuese solo por un segundo pero no lo veía así que volvía a su casa y pensaba que nunca más volvería a verle.

Zelda no tardó de llegar ese día a su casa, se había rendido sinceramente de buscar a ese marine y pensó que él solo había jugado con ella un rato, pero sinceramente le encantó el beso.

-¡Zelda has tardado!-Dijo Saria un poco molesta.-Hoy es tu fiesta, se supone que es importante para ti, o al menos debería serlo.

-Es importante para mis padres y para mi hermano, yo no quiero nada de eso.-Respondió la chica mientras se soltaba el pelo y se quitaba su vestido.- Ayúdame a ponerme el vestido negro mejor.- Saria cogió un vestido negro y ayudó a Zelda a ponérselo.

-Zeldy, ¿qué harías sin mi? Definitivamente estarías perdida sin alguien que te peinase, te maquillase y te arreglase como yo.-Dijo Saria con un suspiro.

-Eres mi amiga porque eres mi vecina desde hace muchos años.-Respondió Zelda mientras se ponía unos tacones y se sentaba en su tocador.-¿Puedes hacerme un moño y maquillarme para que todo esto acabe por fin?-Saria suspiró y cogió el cepillo de su amiga.

-¿Y tu chico de la marine?-Preguntó Saria mientras la peinaba.-Era muy mono y lindo.

-No le he vuelto a ver desde ese día.-Respondió Zelda un poco cabizbaja.-Le he ido a buscar al puerto pero no le he vuelto a ver, aunque me da igual.

-Claro que no te da igual.-Respondió Saria mientras le terminaba de hacer el moño.-No te da igual porque te gusta.

-¡Eso es mentira!-Exclamó la rubia un poco sonrojada.-Es mayor que yo, claro que no me gusta.

-Claro que si, incluso te has sonrojado Zeldy.-Dijo su amiga con una risita a lo cual la rubia se vio al espejo y soltó un leve grito al verse.

-Bueno… Nos besamos… Bueno, técnicamente le besé yo pero…-Dijo Zelda tartamudeando un poco y jugando con sus dedos.

-¿¡Enserio?!-Preguntó su amiga emocionada a lo cual ella asintió con corte.-¡Tu primer beso Zeldy! Cuéntame todos los detalles.

-No, ya déjalo.-Suspiró Zelda y se maquilló un poco.-Es inútil, nunca le volveré a ver.

-Zeldy me decepciona verte así.-Dijo su amiga haciendo un leve puchero.-Era como tu amor de verano, aunque claro, no estamos en verano y él sólo va a estarse cuatro días más.

Pasaron las horas y Zelda se aburría en su "fiesta de cumpleaños". No conocía a nadie aparte de sus amigas que coqueteaban con algunos invitados y no podía beber porque seguía siendo menor de edad así que salió de su casa al jardín aunque hiciese un montón de viento y se quedó mirando las estrellas cuando al momento apareció una estrella fugaz y sólo pidió que su marine estuviese allí.

-¿Disfrutas de la vista?-Escuchó Zelda a unos metros, a lo que se dio la vuelta y vio a su marine poniendo su chaqueta en los hombros de la chica.-Te ves hermosa Zelda.- Zelda le miró y quería darle una bofetada y gritarle pero le pisoteó.

-¡Hey! Aunque no lo creas duele que te cagas que te pisen el pie.-Gritó un poco Link mirándola.

-Eso por no aparecer y por hacerme ir a buscarte al puerto.-Dijo ella enojada y poniéndose la chaqueta militar del chico, luego se colocó delante de él y puso su mano en su mejilla, acercándose poco a poco a sus labios para besarle, durando unos segundos más que la última vez.-Y eso por hacer que me enamorase de ti…

-Déjame decirte que este beso me ha gustado mucho más que el anterior.-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras la veía tiernamente enojada.-Perdona, tuve que ayudar a un amigo que se metió en un aprieto y no pude esperarte en el puerto aunque tenía muchas ganas.- Zelda suspiró y abrazó un poco la chaqueta del chico.

-Es muy cálida, pero apesta a sudor.-Dijo Zelda riendo un poco a lo que él hizo un leve puchero y le besó la frente.

-Feliz cumpleaños princesa.-Se vieron a los ojos y la chica sonrió un poco.

-Aunque me guste que estés aquí, me pregunto cómo es que sabes donde vivo.-Dijo ella riendo un poco nerviosa.

-Fue fácil, estaba en la biblioteca y entonces vi un libro que había escrito un hombre y en la dedicatoria mencionaba a sus futuros nietos mellizos, que iban a nacer y en la parte de atrás venía el barrio donde vivía así que pasé por aquí y fue cuando te vi fuera.

-Pues si.-Dijo Zelda riendo un poco.-Mi abuelo escribió unos cuantos libros sobre crímenes que su abuelo le contaba cuando era policía y el último que escribió fue ese, supongo que por eso me gustan los policiacos y de misterio.

-Realmente eres hermosa.-Dijo Link mientras la miraba a los ojos y le soltaba el pelo.-Y mucho más con el pelo suelto, como te imaginaba.

-Deja de decirme que soy hermosa.-Dijo Zelda un poco sonrojada a lo cual él rió.-Me hace avergonzarme.-Link rió un poco y se fijó lo que pasaba dentro de la casa.

-¿Tu fiesta de cumpleaños?-Preguntó el rubio mirando dentro.

-Más bien la de mis padres y mi hermano.-Respondió mientras soltaba un leve suspiro.-No conozco a nadie aparte de a mis dos mejores amigas que estarán ligando con alguien seguro.

-Entonces vamos a bailar.-Dijo Link con toda la confianza del mundo.

-No pienso entrar.-Dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.-Eso y que no estás bien vestido y te pueden ver raro.

-¿Y quién dice que vayamos a entrar?-Dijo Link mientras la miraba con una sonrisa.-La música se escucha perfectamente desde aquí así que no le veo problema.

-¿Sabes acaso bailar?-Preguntó Zelda con una leve risa.

-¿Si te soy sincero? No, así que espero que me enseñes un poco.-Dijo un poco avergonzado a lo que la chica le enseñó un poco y estuvieron bailando durante media noche.

Cuando los dos rubios se cansaron de bailar se tiraron en el suelo a ver las estrellas, lo cual no hacían ninguno desde hace años.

-La última vez que vi las estrellas fue una noche antes de entrar en la marina, estaba con mi hermana y nos escapamos al techo de mi casa donde se veían perfectamente.-Dijo Link mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la chica.

-La última vez que vi las estrellas fue cuando mi padre me quería castigar por leer demasiado, me escapé hacia la azotea y mientras lloraba vi las estrellas en una pequeña ventana y las estuve viendo toda la noche.-Respondió Zelda mientras estaba acostada en el pecho del chico escuchando su corazón.

-Me gustaría decirte que me gustas y que no me iré a ningún sitio.-Dijo Link viendo aun las estrellas y ella le miraba un poco confundida.-Me gustaría poder decirte que no me iré, que me quedaré aquí contigo hasta que acabes los estudios, que te pediré matrimonio y tendremos muchos hijos pero en menos de una semana tendré que irme de aquí y en unos pocos meses me tendré que ir a Vietnam y posiblemente ni siquiera vuelva.-Link sintió las heladas lágrimas de la chica así que volteo su rostro y la vio llorando, se veía tan débil y sólo se le ocurrió abrazarla.

-Pues si te vas te esperaré, me quedaré en el puerto o en la librería y te esperaré aunque tardes o nunca vuelvas te esperaré.-Dijo Zelda entre lágrimas.

-Eres testaruda y aunque sea una de las cosas que más me encanten de ti, si nunca aparezco deberás casarte con alguien más y hacer tu vida con alguien más y sabes que es así.

-En estos momentos estoy a punto de darte una bofetada.-Dijo Zelda mientras Link le secaba las lágrimas.

-Será mejor que duermas, te llevaré hasta tu habitación sin que me vea nadie y luego me iré por la ventana.-Link cargó a la chica y ella le abrazó, soltando pequeñas lágrimas mientras él se las secaba y la besaba.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Zelda se encontraba en su cama, con su pelo suelto y con los ojos rojos y un poco hinchados, como si hubiese estado llorando toda la noche. Fue corriendo al baño a quitarse el vestido y el maquillaje. Al acabar de quitarse todo eso fue a ducharse y cuando salió se secó el pelo dejándoselo suelto, se puso unas bailarinas porque odiaba andar con tacones y se puso un vestido rosa claro que le quedaba arriba un poco de las rodillas. Ese día quería ir a ver a Link porque sabía que pronto se iría a Vietnam pero no sabía que tan pronto sería eso.

Pasados cuarenta y cinco minutos Zelda llegó al puerto y se sorprendió un poco al ver a todos los marines en el puerto como locos, algunos despidiéndose de gente, otros estaban un poco raro y otros no mostraban ninguna emoción y entre todo ese montón de gente Zelda encontró a Link y corrió hacia él abrazándole.

-¿Zelda?...-Preguntó el chico mientras también la abrazaba.

-Te olvidaste tu chaqueta apestosa a sudor en mi casa.-Dijo ella con una risita mientras le besaba y él le correspondía.-¿Qué te ocurre Link?

-Verás…-Dijo él mientras la seguía abrazando.-Al parecer la cosa en Vietnam está muy jodida y necesitan refuerzos y…

-Pero te quedan unos poco días, ¿no?-Preguntó la chica un poco nerviosa, él chico no dijo nada y le besó.

-Me voy en la madrugada…-Respondió él mientras la seguía abrazando.

-Este es uno de esos momentos en los que te quiero dar una bofetada. –Dijo Zelda a punto de derramar una lágrima.


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda se encerró en su habitación a llorar.

Había corrido desde el puerto hasta su casa, que estaba bastante lejos por cierto, después de que Link le dijese que tendría que irse a Vietnam esa madrugada.

Con los dedos de los pies se quitó suavemente las bailarinas que hacían que le apretasen los pies y con la mano izquierda intentó coger un pequeño trapo para quitarse el poco maquillaje que llevaba esa noche.

Se sentó en la cama y se miró de reojo al espejo.

Se veía patética.

Se llevó sus manos al rostro y volvió a llorar.

-¿Por qué?...-murmuraba la rubia entre sollozos.-¿Por qué las Diosas no me dejan quedarme a su lado?

En cuanto Zelda se calmó, se escucharon dos golpes en su puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar. Ella murmuró un ligero "adelante" y entró una mujer de unos treinta y cuatro años.

-Impa...-murmuró la rubia al ver a su nana con una pequeña sonrisa y una taza de chocolate caliente en la mano.

Impa había sido su nana desde que ella había nacido. La mujer era una sheikah alta pero delgada y con una cabellera de un tono blanco grisáceo recogido en una coleta. Siempre llevaba camisetas y pantalones, cosa que hacía que todos los hombres en la ciudad le mirasen mal pero a ella le valía mierda todo, y a pesar de su duro carácter, Zelda sentía que podía contar siempre con ella. Era como la madre que siempre quiso tener.

-Debería echarte la bronca por no ir a clase, ¿no crees?-comentó en un cálido tono y se sentó al lado de la rubia. Zelda apoyó su cabeza en su hombro e Impa le acarició el cabello.-¿Qué te atormenta mi niña?

Impa le extendió la taza a su protegida y la rubia la tomó en sus manos. Estaba un poco caliente, sin embargo no lo suficiente como para quemarse la mano.

-Me enamoré.-susurró la adolescente y su nana esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Un amor del instituto?-Impa soltó una pequeña risa.-Yo también tuvo unos cuantos, Zelda. Pero no suelen durar más de unos meses querida.

Zelda negó con la cabeza y siguió mirando hacia su taza de chocolate caliente, que poco a poco se iba enfriando.

-Es un chico de la marina.-murmuró Zelda e Impa cambió su semblante a uno más preocupado.-Su nombre es Link.

Impa puso una mueca de desagrado que para Zelda pasó desapercibida. ¿Un chico de la marina? Se preguntó Impa. Zelda sabía perfectamente que esos chicos en cuanto tenían su permiso en una ciudad se la pasaban haciendo escándalos, metiéndose en peleas y molestar a linda y jóvenes chicas para luego romperles el corazón.

-Zelda, no puedo creer que te hayas enamorado de un chico de la marina de los que están esta semana en el puerto.-dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su protegida con cierto enfado.-Creí que sabías perfectamente lo que son capaces de hacer y que a una chica de tu estatus no le conviene estar a su lado.

-¡Impa!-exclamó Zelda.-¡Te puedo asegurar que Link no es así!-Dejó la taza de chocolate encima de su tocador y miró a su nana con cierto enfado también.-En el tiempo que llevo conociendo a Link he podido descubrir como es él en realidad y te puedo jurar ante las Diosas que él nunca jugaría conmigo de tan vil manera.-Impa se sorprendió por la forma en la que la rubia le contestó. Zelda por su parte seguía bastante enfadada.-Él es un hombre caballeroso, amable, dulce, inteligente y guapo. En estos pocos días que hemos pasado juntos he sabido cosas de él que puedo asegurar que no le ha contado a nadie más, hemos pasado tiempo juntos y no he podido evitar sentirme como en el paraíso cuando me tiene entre sus brazos y nos besamos.

-¿Cómo sabes que no te ha mentido sólo para romperte el corazón después?

-Porque en su alma sé que él es un hombre que ayuda a los demás sin querer recibir nada a cambio, que ha sufrido mucho para llegar hacia donde está y que su alma rebosa valor infinito que ya quisieran muchos hombres tener.

* * *

Zelda se encontraba sentada afuera de una cafetería del puerto leyendo un libro de Agatha Christie llamado Asesianto en el Orient Express.

La joven llevaba puesto un vestido negro sencillo de tirantes sin escote que le llegaba por unos centímetros arriba de las rodillas y unos tacones pequeños negros también. Su pelo no estaba recogido en ninguna coleta, simplemente iba suelto y mientras el aire soplaba se dejaba ver durante algunos segundos sus puntiagudas orejas. No llevaba puesto nada de maquillaje salvo por un poco de brillo labial de un tono claro.

Antes de pasar la página, le dio un pequeño sorbo a su té verde y continuó leyendo.

Si alguien se detenía a contemplarla, podrían darse cuenta de lo hermosa que era ella siendo así de sencilla.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Link fue hacia donde estaba la chica, se sentó frente ella. La rubia cerró su libro y lo dejó encima de sus piernas.

-Llegas tarde, Link.-El mencionado suspiró y miró a la joven.

-Estaba ocupado, no pude llegar antes.

Link se miraba cansado. Tenía unas enormes ojeras debajo de sus hermosos ojos azules y parecía que no había dormido en años. Su pelo parecía estar más desordenado que de costumbre y el cuello de su uniforme azul de la marina no estaba del todo bien arreglado.

Zelda suspiró y se acercó hacia él para arreglarle el cuello de su uniforme. Al principio Link se quejó un poco, pero a los segundos al sentir las manos de su amada sobre el cuello de su camisa se calmó y la dejó terminar su trabajo.

Zelda se detuvo un momento para oler ese aroma que Link desprendía. Era una mezcla rara de mar junto con sudor, pero en el fondo Zelda debía admitir que le encantaba.

-¿No te asfixias del calor con esta ropa?-preguntó Zelda, sin separarse del hyliano. Link sonrió y acarició la mejilla de su amada.

-No tengo más ropa que esta.-susurró el marine para luego darle un beso a su princesa.

Zelda correspondió el beso y se sentó en las piernas de Link mientras éste le acariciaba un poco y profundizaba el beso. En el fondo Zelda se sentía extraña, estaba experimentando una sensación que nunca había sentido antes. Sentía un ligero calor y poco a poco y torpemente profundizaba un poco el beso también. Cuando se separaron para respirar, Zelda sentía que necesitaba más de Link y el rubio también opinaba igual. Ambos se necesitaban. Necesitaban estar juntos. Deseaban estar juntos y ser solo uno hasta que Link se fuese.

-Te amo, Zelda.-murmuró el rubio mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la rubia.-Te amaré hasta el final de mis días y nunca desearé estar con otra mujer como lo estoy ahora contigo.

Zelda sonrió con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos y lo abrazó.

-Vayámonos a mi casa.-susurró cerca del oído de Link.-No están los sirvientes, estaremos solos...

Link asintió y rápidamente ambos salieron corriendo hacia la casa de la rubia...

Dejando encima de la mesa uno de los libros más famosos de la escritora británica al lado de una taza de té verde a medio beber...

* * *

-No tenemos que hacer esto si no quieres...-murmuró Link separándose de la hyliana y quedando a escasos centímetros de ella.

La ropa de ambos rubios se encontraba esparcida por el suelo. El vestido negro de la chica se encontraba tirado sobre la silla de su escritorio y el uniforme junto con la camiseta azul del marine se encontraban tirados por el camino que conducía desde la puerta hasta la cama de la rubia.

Link miró de reojo a Zelda. La hyliana ahora solo llevaba unas panties de color blanco con encaje y un sujetador negro con encaje también. Él apenas llevaba puestos unos boxers negros que hacían que en ese momento le apretase allí abajo.

Pero aún así no iba a aprovecharse de Zelda si ella no estaba completamente segura de querer estar de esa manera con él.

Aunque algo en su interior hacía que sintiese como si la hyliana lo había planeado todo...

Zelda miró a Link a los ojos, que estaba justamente encima de ella, y le acarició la mejilla con una pequeña y dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Link.-susurró ella.-Deseo ser una contigo, y sé que tú lo deseas también.

Zelda se sentó en la cama, de forma que fuese más cómodo para ella mirar a su amado y acariciarle la mejilla.

-No quiero que te arrepientas, Zelda...

Zelda se acercó a Link y le besó tiernamente. Link la miró a los ojos y con esa pequeña sonrisa que su amada esbozó, supo que Zelda estaba preparada.

-Te amo, Zelda...

-Yo también te amo, Link...

Acto seguido ambos volvieron a besarse y esa tarde sus almas quedaron unidas para siempre después de haber sido uno solo.

Solo que ellos no sabían que Zelda no se quedaría completamente sola...

* * *

Link se encontraba completamente desnudo durmiendo sobre la rubia, que estaba desnuda también. Se despertó y miró la hora en el reloj de su muñeca y suspiró.

Ya era la hora de la despedida.

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a su amada y rápidamente empezó a buscar toda su ropa que estaba tirada por todo el suelo para luego vestirse. Al acabar, tomó un bolígrafo y una hoja de papel que estaban encima del escritorio de Zelda y escribió una carta que luego dejó en el hueco vacío que estaba en la cama de la rubia.

Le dio un beso en la frente cuidando que ella no se despertase y cuando acabó todo, se dirigió hacia la ventana, no sin antes contemplar por última vez a la chica.

-Siempre te amaré, Zelda...

Bajó con cuidado por las enredaderas de la ventana y se fue directamente hacia el puerto sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Zelda no más se levantó, pasó su mano hacia su lado donde se suponía que debía estar su amado. Al no ver rastros de él por toda la habitación, no pudo evitar llorar a pesar de saber que él iba a marcharse esa madrugada. Notó que a su lado se encontraba un papel con su nombre y que encima de este se encontraba la placa militar de Link. Abrió rápidamente el papel y se dispuso a leerlo.

 _Zelda,_

 _Lamento mucho el tener que irme sin poder despedirme de ti. Pero te veías tan hermosa que me parecía delito tener que despertarte._

 _Para cuando leas esto, seguramente ya me haya marchado hacia Vietnam y no pueda despedirme de ti. Solo quiero que sepas que estos días contigo me han hecho el hombre más feliz de mi vida. No quiero perderte nunca y quiero que sepas que vas a ser la única persona a la que amaré por el resto de mi vida._

 _Zelda, si nunca vuelvo a tu lado, no quiero que me esperes y te quedes sola. Quiero que seas feliz y seas esa mujer fuerte, inteligente y valiente de la que me enamoré y que nunca te haga infeliz tu familia._

 _Si algún día necesitas algo, ve junto con mi hermana y mi madre hacia Carolina del Norte. Les escribí hace poco hablándoles de ti y de lo mucho que te amaba._

 _Te dejo mi placa militar para que tengas algo mío y que no puedas olvidarme tan fácilmente. Espero que la cuides bien pues significa mucho para mí._

 _Te amaré por siempre Zelda._

 _-Link._

 _P.D. Perdona si mi caligrafía es ilegible, solo escribo cuando mando cartas._

Zelda sonrió y con cuidado tomó la placa militar que antes pertenecía al rubio y la leyó. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver una y ahora tenía la de Link. Era una placa mediana donde por un lado tenía el escudo de la marine y por el otro lado tenía información.

Ponía:

 _Nombre: Link Arthur_

 _Apellidos: Avalon Richards_

 _Matrícula: 25887T_

 _Tipo de Sangre: O-_

 _Ciudad: Carolina del Norte._

 _"Te prometo que lo cuidaré por siempre"_ Se prometió Zelda.

* * *

En la guerra de Vietnam, murieron un total de 58 220 americanos y 303 000 resultaron heridas.

Como eran tantos los muertos y tan pocos los que podían ser identificados, se reunieron a todas las familias de los soldados y de los marines para celebrar un funeral en general para todos los que habían muerto.

Poco a poco llegaba gente herida en los barcos. Muchos de ellos se reunían con sus familiares que estaban agradecidos de poder volver a encontrarse con ellos, pero...

La mayoría no sabía si esa persona que tanto esperaban había muerto o aún no llegaba.

Zelda suspiró. Se había rendido hacía un par de horas y se encontraba fuera del cementerio de Washington DC donde se iba a celebrar el funeral en conjunto.

Estaba cansada. Hacía mucho calor en ese día de verano y ella se encontraba con un vestido negro largo y unos tacones un poco altos negros también.

No quería llorar, estaba harta de llorar. Se la había pasado llorando los últimos dos años desde que Link se había ido y ahora sentía que ya no podía llorar más.

No cuando su pequeño hijo se sentía mal cuando ella lloraba...

Zelda se sentó en un banco que había y cargó a su pequeño de casi dos años en brazos.

-¿Cómo estás mi vida?-preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro mientras jugaba un poco con su pequeño hijo.-Estoy segura que sea donde sea que está papá, él está cuidando de nosotros...

-¿Papá?-preguntó el niño mientras miraba la placa militar que estaba en el cuello de su madre y la cogía con sus manos. Zelda asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si, papá.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Zelda seguía sola con su pequeño hijo. A veces pasaba gente que les miraba raro pero a estas alturas a Zelda le daba igual. Cuando se enteró de su embarazo con casi tres meses y se lo contó a su familia, no solo la echaron de casa, si no que la desheredaron y le dijeron que no tenía permitido volver con ellos. Impa fue la única que ayudó a Zelda. Le compró inmediatamente un billete de tren hacia Carolina del Norte para que esta no tuviese que pasar ninguna noche en la calle y pudiese ir a la casa de la familia de su amado.

Al llegar a Carolina del Norte, fue rápidamente a la dirección que Link le había escrito en aquella carta. Se sorprendió al ver que allí sólo vivían una mujer rubia de ojos esmeralda de unos cuarenta años y una pequeña niña rubia de ocho años con ojos color esmeralda como su madre. Ambas se sorprendieron al ver a Zelda parada en la puerta de su casa, pero en cuanto vieron que la joven hyliana estaba embarazada y que tenía la placa militar de Link, la acogieron rápidamente en su casa y se aseguraron de que ella estuviese cómoda.

Se sentía como en la familia que siempre deseó tener pero nunca tuvo...

Una pequeña niña rubia de unos diez años se acercó hacia donde estaban su sobrino y la madre de este y se sentó al lado de ellos.

-La ceremonia ya ha terminado.-dijo mientras le revolvía el pelo a su sobrino.-Mi mamá dice que ya es hora de irnos.

Zelda asintió y ambas, junto con el pequeño de dos años, se fueron hacia donde estaba la mujer mayor y se dirigieron al pequeño sitio al que llamaban hogar.

Arthur era un niño encantador.

Era muy tímido pero a la vez le gustaba estar con su familia y se aseguraba de que nadie se sintiese mal.

Y era en esos momentos donde tanto su abuela, como su tía y como su madre se sentían mal, que él les recordaba lo bueno que su padre había dejado en el mundo.

Y eso era él.

Arthur era la viva imagen de su padre. Tenía el mismo cabello rebelde con el mismo tono rubio que su padre, pero tenía el mismo tono de azul en los ojos de su madre. A su corta edad le gustaba correr por toda la casa y se ponía a gritar sobre las aventurar que él quería vivir.

Y era gracias a ese niño, que Zelda podía seguir adelante y ser feliz.

* * *

Habían pasado tres años desde que se celebró el funeral.

El pequeño Arthur estaba a punto de cumplir cinco años y asistía todos los días a la guardería que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Zelda por su parte había sido cortejada por unos cuantos hombres que decían querer entablar una relación con ella a pesar de que la chica fuese madre adolescente y tuviese un hijo. Ella por su parte los rechazaba a todos.

La madre de Link le decía que ella era una mujer joven, que podía conseguir un marido y empezar una familia con él. Que no tenía que esperar a un fantasma por el resto de su vida, pero Zelda le contestaba que en el fondo ella sabía que el amor de su vida se encontraba vivo...

Esa mañana solo Zelda se encontraba en casa. La madre de Link había ido a trabajar y Aryll se encontraba en sus últimos días de clase mientras Arthur estaba en la guardería.

Después de haber limpiado la casa, Zelda se sentó a leer un libro de Julio Verne en el salón. Era el libro de De la Tierra a la Luna y mientras pasaba las páginas, dentro descubrió una foto que Link se había hecho con una polaroid y Zelda escondía en ese libro.

Sonrió y contempló por unos momentos la foto.

El fondo estaba oscuro, pero se podía ver de maravilla a Link quién tenía una camiseta blanca manchada de barro y su placa militar sobre el techo. Tenía esa sonrisa despreocupada que tanto le caracterizaba y su pelo parecía estar más desastroso de lo que estaba normalmente.

Aún así, esa era de sus fotos favoritas...

Acarició un poco la imagen y sonrió.

-Nuestro hijo me pide que le lea libros de Agatha Christie y Julio Verne por las noches.-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se le humedecían los ojos.-Ya aprendió a leer. Dicen que es muy inteligente como yo, pero yo sé que tiene tu mismo espíritu aventurero...-Se secó las lágrimas y siguió contemplando la foto.-Ahora mismo le estoy leyendo Pasajero a Frankfurt... ¿Lo recuerdas? Fue de ese libro del que me citaste una frase...

Tocaron el timbre y Zelda se vio obligada a guardar el libro y cerrar la foto. Se arregló un poco su vestido y le rogaba a las Diosas que no fuese el mismo vendedor de aspiradoras porque juraba que si volvía a ser ese mismo hombre le metía la aspiradora por donde no brillaba el sol.

Abrió la puerta y miró a un hombre de más o menos veintitrés años. Tenía el cabello de un rubio cenizo un poco largo y muy desordenado y sucio. Parecía tener quemaduras y cicatrices por todo el cuerpo pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que tenía un implante en la pierna izquierda. "Se lo debieron de haber amputado", pensó Zelda. El hombre llevaba una camiseta blanca que estaba un poco sucia de tierra y unos pantalones con estampado militar verde.

Zelda levantó la vista y se quedó sin habla al ver quien era.

-¿Link?...-murmuró con apenas un hilo de voz.

El mencionado asintió con una sonrisa.

-Volví a por ti, Zelda.

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
